


you've been running around in my head haven't you

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokutsukki, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, volleyball stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Tsukki somehow end up with a situation on their hands when they stay back a little later than everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've been running around in my head haven't you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Vicki!!! Because she loves Bokutsukki and thinks there should be more of it and as do I. This was supposed to be done ages ago but school got in the way. Better late than never though right?

Most would say that there isn’t much to think about when referring to Bokuto. He was a bit of a silly person, and had a bright, playful side that was sure to bring you in with just a few loosely tossed words and one of his grins. He made you feel welcome without the whole tight lipped, awkward ‘get to know you’ aura.

Kei had felt it as soon as he first practiced with him. He was exuberant and full of energy, so much to where it felt like Kei was getting physically drained just from watching him jump around the court when one of his spikes broke through the hard press of Kei’s block.

Kei surveyed him with an impassive expression, wondering how someone could use up that much energy and still have to time to bounce around in their sleeping quarters. It was unfathomable to him.

 A whistle was blown and Kei, sucking in a breath to calm his heart, wiped the sweat collecting on his temple and moved to help the others clean up the gym.

Bokuto, now joined by Hinata and that enormous Lev, were racing to see who could pick up the most volleyballs and deposit them in the rack, while simultaneously playing dodge ball.

Kei shook his head at the chaotic view and leaned over to pick up a ball, still warm from whoever was handling it, and gently tossed it with the others.

The simple movement made Bokuto and the two others turn to him, their eyes narrowing in on him like hawks and he scrunched up his face in confusion and mild annoyance.

“What are those stares for?”

They all looked between each other before it was Hinata who came forward to speak. He clenched his fists and puffed himself up so much he looked like one of those Studio Ghibli characters.

“Tsukishima!!! I think you should finish cleaning up with us so it’ll be fair!!!” Kei stared blankly at the three of them, noticing them all in the same pose as Hinata, feet spread and arms tense.

“No.”

Hinata’s whine at the answer slowly turns into a low angry noise that made Kei roll his eyes.

Lev stepped forward now, his bright eyes staring wide and unblinking into Kei’s.

“Please Tsukishima-san…it’s me and Shouyou against Bokuto-san but we’re still getting killed out here!”

Kei looks between the two of them, noticing how hard they were panting and the fact that Bokuto was barely out of breath, barking out a laugh before crossing his arms over his chest.

“I am the Ace! See if you can aid them in their trouble Tsukishima Kei!” Kei cringed at the over-the-top, dramatic display and was about to turn away, only to find himself caged in between Lev and Hinata who were both pushing out their lower lips, their eyes wide and pleading. He looked around for help, noticing everyone was doing as they were supposed to, cleaning up.

He managed to catch Kuroo’s eye, who was standing next to Kenma as they grabbed mops, but the captain just grinned and gave him a go ahead motion, snickering behind his hand.

Needless to say, Kei eventually gave in. He didn’t have the resistance he used to…

Bokuto grinned, his eyes wide, and slightly crazed in Kei’s opinion.

“Alright, we gotta make this fast. First two people hit decide the game. If you manage to hit me twice, I lose. If I hit two of you, or one of you twice, YOU LOSE.” Lev and Hinata both jumped high in the air, roaring out their battle cries supposedly, and Kei walked over to join them in front of Bokuto, narrowing his eyes, because if there’s anything this training camp has taught him, it’s that he’s a _bit_ competitive.

++++++++++++

They lose desperately.

Bokuto is a force to be reckoned with and none of them were ready for it. After Lev gets hit once in the chest and Kei takes a shot to the back of the knee, Bokuto yelps with triumph, gloating and bragging about his success. He only got hit once and that was a stroke of luck from Hinata tripping over his own feet and catapulting the ball out of his hands much like a dramatic movie.

Lev wraps an arm around Hinata, both of their faces serious and contemplating before they both jump up and yell, “WE’LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, DON’T GET TOO COCKY.” Which was obviously planned seeing as how Lev stuttered over one of the words, but Bokuto still laughs.

“I hope you challenge me again young ones.” Kei slaps a hand over his face, wishing Bokuto would drop the dramatic phrases he’s probably learned from several American movies.

After the gym is finally cleaned up, Lev and Hinata skip out, already talking about how they’re going to beat the Fukurodani ace next time.

Kei grabs his towel and water bottle, ready to walk out and finally shower when Bokuto runs up next to him, his own towel in his hand. He clasps a hand on Kei’s shoulder.

“Tsukishima! I’m glad you played with us, you should do it more often, and you’re fun!”

Kei parted his lips at the sudden praise, and didn’t see himself playing with the three of them again in the future, but nodded anyway.

“I guess so…although I’m even more tired now.”

Bokuto laughed quietly, a huge change from how he was during practice, and wiped his face with his towel.

“Tired is good, maybe you’ll even eat something during dinner tonight.” Kei rolled his eyes at this never ending joke of him living off the air and never eating any kind of food.

Kei walked to the water fountains first to fill up his previously empty bottle, glancing out the corner of his eyes to see that Bokuto had followed him and was leaning against the wall, watching him.

Kei always thought it was unsettling the way Bokuto and Hinata could be playful and jovial, but suddenly have their moments where their eyes were seeing through you, calculations running through their minds. He looked away from Bokuto’s golden eyes, unconsciously gnawing on his lip as he waited in silence for his bottle to be full.

“You’re going to bleed.”

Kei abruptly releases his lip, tilting to look up at Bokuto from under his lashes, the other tilting his head in response.

“Akaashi bites his lips a lot when he’s anxious so I have to remind him.”

Kei nods at the unnecessary explanation, aware of the tense air that just fell around them. He has the ability to make anything tense so he shouldn’t really be surprised.

Bokuto doesn’t seem to notice and just shrugs at Kei, beginning to grin widely.

Kei shakes his head and straightens up from the water fountain, screwing the top back onto his bottle before he begins to walk back to the main area where dinner will be served.

The silence between them is a bit awkward if you think about how much Bokuto usually talked, and Kei didn’t know how to start a conversation with Bokuto that was sure to end. Knowing him, he’d bring up a topic and wouldn’t be able to stop Bokuto from talking for the next two days.

“You’re biting your lip again Tsukishima.”

With all of his thinking in that moment, he hadn’t even noticed that he had begun to pinch his lip tightly between his teeth. He inwardly swore and released his lip, reaching with his tongue to prod gently at the skin while unconsciously meeting Bokuto’s eyes who were staring intensely at him again.

The same moment Kei opened his mouth to remark on the gaze, Bokuto threw his head back and laughed.

Kei narrowed his eyes, afraid he was being made fun of.

“What?”

Bokuto wiped his eye and smiled playfully at Kei,

“You’re making me want to kiss you.”

Kei sputtered loudly, and if not for the fear of making a mess, his water bottle would have since dropped from his hands.

His steps faltered to a stop and Bokuto stopped with him, a questioning look on his face that made Kei even more incredulous. Usually when someone says something like that, there is something more behind it, not a weird silence and to just continue walking.

Kei looked at Bokuto, his eyes wide and attempting to search for an answer, but as Bokuto looked back at him, his eyes darting down to look at Kei’s lips then back to his face, he didn’t think he cared much.

He licked his lips, on instinct rather than purposely, but Bokuto laughs sheepishly, noticing the movement.

“Sorry, that was probably weird to say huh?”

Kei nodded slowly, and against his will the nod turned into a shrug.

“I’m not…No one’s stopping you.”

Bokuto gave Kei a startled look, making his eyes seem wider and even brighter to Kei.

There was a break in silence and a pink flush that Kei was sure he imagined spread over Bokuto’s face. It was a bit disconcerting and Kei could feel a blush of his own warm his face. Being forward and confident wasn’t exactly his thing contrary to what most people thought. Thinking over what he said, he’s beginning to just feel foolish and uncomfortable.

“I was just kid-“

“I can if you want.”

They stare at each other in silence, Kei’s heart racing as if he was still on the court, anticipating a ball to his hands.

Bokuto’s eyes darken, a shine to them as they trail down and seem to stop on Kei’s reddened lips, a hitch in his breath before he looks back into Kei’s eyes.

He’s waiting for something and Kei knows what it is; an affirmation, a nod, whisper, something. He just wants Kei to be for this completely and god he is, but the way Bokuto is standing in front of him so close…

It’s leaving him speechless.

He settles with a tentative nod and Bokuto whispers a soft ‘okay’ before his warm, rough hands are gently grabbing Kei’s shoulders. So gentle, it’s like what he said when they were practicing was true, he’s afraid he might break him.

Kei huffs, clutching his bottle tighter in his hands, eyelids lowering as Bokuto gets closer and closer into his space.

It’s over quickly, a brush of the lips and Bokuto has pulled away before Kei can even contemplate and rate the action.

It was over way too fast, but how does he ask for more?

Kei bites his lip, thinking about just walking away when Bokuto dives back in, this time pressing harder and making a low sound in his throat that reminds Kei of something big and powerful, impossible to avoid.

His heart is beating so quickly he’s sure he’s going to have to pull away and request the captain to take him to a hospital.

It’s okay though because his heart doesn’t explode and he doesn’t lose consciousness, but Bokuto pulls back and stares at Kei, his lips parted.

“Was that…was that your first kiss?”

Kei immediately feels humiliated. Was it that bad? Sure he didn’t do much, but-

“Yes, it was, does that matter?”

The words are spit out and Kei tries to take a step back but Bokuto is right there, his gentle grip growing more firm as he keeps Kei in place.

He grins and bends so that he can look into Kei’s eyes, since he’s staring at the floor instead of the person who just kissed him breathless.

“No, no it doesn’t. It’s just…really cute that’s all.”

Kei feels a flood of heat on his cheeks and ears and mumbles something unintelligible, not even sure what he was trying to say himself.

There are way too many people who call him “cute” and the word just doesn’t fit his tall, lanky, snarky self. This doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy hearing it though.

Bokuto seems to have found a gateway into his mind because he leans forward and chastely kisses Kei, murmuring “cute”. He does it again and again, every time, saying “cute” or “so so cute”.

It drives Kei mad. By the third or fourth kiss he’s chasing after Bokuto’s lips, a noise of frustration slipping out when Bokuto laughs and pulls back playfully.

“Please” falls from his lips and Bokuto pauses, taking in his flushed cheeks and the tight grip on his water bottle.

It’s way more intense when Bokuto kisses him this time, he makes that sound again but he moves his lips against Kei’s, pressing his body closer until they’re sharing each other’s body heat.

His hands move from Kei’s shoulders to wrap around his waist, his fingers sliding underneath the hem of his shirt and rubbing the skin there slowly. It’s so nerve-wracking and Kei jumps at the touch.

He can hear the raspy wheezes from the inside of his throat every time Bokuto hums against his lips and moves impossibly closer. He’s being ridiculous.

Bokuto suddenly spins them, Kei’s back pressing into the cool wall behind them and he vaguely feels his water bottle slip from his hand but Bokuto is pressing his tongue to the crease of Kei’s mouth and kneading the skin of his waist and he can’t focus. He shakily parts his lips and can’t help the tiny whimper that leaks out as Bokuto runs his tongue along the inside of his mouth, a pleased hum sending vibrations through Kei’s whole body.

He jerks and gasps when Bokuto’s lower half presses into him, making his arousal known. Bokuto laughs gently and pulls away, saliva making his lips a bit shiny, no doubt it was the same for Kei.

“I think…we should probably stop.”

Kei pants against his mouth, looking down and realizing that, at some point, he had started sliding down against the wall, his legs no longer able to support him.

Bokuto takes a step back and Kei hurriedly rights himself, picking up the water bottle (that thankfully didn’t leak onto the floor), and attempts to pull his shirt down to hide how excited Bokuto had managed to make him.

Bokuto smiles and leans forward for another chaste kiss.

“We should probably go to sleep right?! We have more practicing tomorrow!”

The obvious arousal is gone from Bokuto’s eyes though they never stop shining.

Kei nods and swallows hard, intent on making a beeline for the restroom to take care of himself. Once again, Bokuto’s gaze in scrutinizing before he grins and suddenly knows what Kei is thinking.

“Better take care of that, wouldn’t want your teammates seeing it right?”

He glares, though it does nothing to stop the loud laugh Bokuto lets out.

“Goodnight Tsukishima.”

Kei nods and they split up to go to their separate sleeping quarters.

Kei ends up not having to stop by the bathroom, thankfully, since he hears Hinata and Noya-senpai in there. But he still feels the tendrils of arousal kissing at his lower half. He decides to just lie down and ignore it.

He’s deep in the blanket of his cot when Yamaguchi turns over and questions him.

“What took you so long, were you with Bokuto-san?”

Kei swallows as a memory resurfaces and doesn’t turn around to face Yamaguchi when he says, “Yes, he just rambled on about some stuff pertaining to blocking. Nothing really.”

Yamaguchi hums and murmurs a “that’s nice” before he’s asleep and Kei is left to himself.

He’s almost calmed himself down when a thought comes to his mind. They had stopped in the middle of the hallway to make out and anyone could have seen them…Takeda-sensei, Coach Ukai, Kuroo, anyone?!

Kei pulls his pillow over his head, afraid the bright red blush will seem like a beacon light in the otherwise dark room.

‘Damn Bokuto’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!!


End file.
